Fellowship of the Creed
by LOTRAssassinsCreed
Summary: CONTAINS ASSASSINS CREED 3 ENDING SPOLIERS Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli are transported to Revolutionary Boston, along with an army of Orcs. Connor must help the three friends destroy the Orc army growing outside of Boston.
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~  
The Native assassin weakly walked into the tavern, overcome by  
the smell of beer and sound of drunk partying men and redcoats. The man was  
dressed in white and blue bloody robes, with a red belt wrapped around his  
waist, holding the strange assassin emblem the colonists feared and a bloody  
tomahawk. He was terribly weak and bloody from a stab wound he revived from a  
chase in a burning ship. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a bloody man  
sitting alone, taking sips from a beer bottle. The man was Charles Lee, Connor's  
main target ever since he had killed his father. Charles was a templar,  
recruited by Connor's father, Haytham. Connor weakly walked to Charles, putting  
a hand over his wounded side. He sat next to Charles, and the man greeted him  
like an old friend and offered him a drink. The assassin took a drink and looked  
at Lee, the man looked at Connor blankly, no fear or emotion on his face, ready  
for what was coming. Connor reached over to Lee and stabbed him with his hidden  
blade, blood seeping out of Lee's clothes and onto the table creating a small  
pool of blood. His head fell, and he died, no one in the tavern realized. The  
men kept celebrating who knows what and drinking to their hearts desire. Connor  
pulled on the amulet around Lee's neck, snapping the string. He took the amulet  
and held it in his hand tightly. Moments later a bright white light filled the  
tavern, blinding every man in sight. Screams filled the room and Connor stumbled  
back, shielding his light brown eyes. He opened an eye to see three men standing  
in front of him, looking around like they were lost. The light dimmed, and  
Connor could see that they were no ordinary men.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~  
Connor stared at the three outsiders, amazed, confused, and  
startled. Where did these people come from? Connor studied the men, two were  
different, strange looking. The man in middle had dark brown hair with brown  
eyes to match. He was dressed in brown, with a sword sheathed at his side. The  
man to his left was tall, and looked agile. He was dressed in green and brown  
clothing, and had a bow and two sheathed daggers on his back. He had long blonde  
braided hair, pointed ears, and piercing grey eyes. The last man was oddly  
short. He had a helmet on his head and a long brown beard. He was holding an  
axe, and had another one at his side.  
"Where tha hell are we?" The short one  
said in a thick British sounding accent while looking around the  
tavern.  
"Gimli.." Said the man in the middle, while hold an arm in front of  
the man.  
"I sense we are not welcome here." Exclaimed the one with the  
pointed ears. Finally the drunk redcoats surrounded the three men, muskets out  
and pointed at them, ready to attack. Connor stepped back, watching the three  
men eliminate the redcoats one by one. The tall one had excellent aim with a  
bow, and a deadly strike with his daggers. The short one had a temper, and  
slashed the redcoats with his axes. The last one was deadly with a sword, he  
reminded Connor of Haytham, his father and how well he was with a sword. Once  
all the redcoats were dead Connor took a small step forward.  
"You three  
fight well." Said the assassin impressed. The blonde man with the pointed ears  
quickly aimed his bow at Connor, thinking he was a threat. The man stepped  
forward towards Connor.  
"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn." He points to the man  
with bow, "This is Legolas of Mirkwood." And he points to the shorter man, "And  
this is Gimli, son of Gloin."  
"I am C-" he was interrupted by a roar before  
he could finish.  
Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli exchanged looks before darting  
out the tavern door.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~  
Connor followed quickly behind Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli, only  
to hear the screams from the terrified colonists. He saw strange looking  
creatures brutally killing innocent people with their swords. Blood poured out  
of the bodies of the creatures victims, creating shiny pools of blood on the  
streets of Boston. The one named Gimli charged at the monsters without  
hesitation, along with Legolas and Aragorn following from behind. They attacked  
the monsters, slashed their swords and axes at them, firing arrows at their  
hearts, painting the town red and black. Once Connor processed the situation in  
his head he ran full speed at the monsters. 'Nobody else will die tonight.' He  
thought as he sliced off a monsters head, spraying black blood onto his robes.  
Connor had forgotten about the agonizing pain of the stab wound he revived not  
long ago, and was lost in killing the monsters that had invaded Boston. He  
stabbed and slashed at every monster he came across, protecting the citizens of  
the new and free country they called America. He plunged his hidden blade deep  
into the last monsters face, watching the blood pour out of his face and onto  
the ground and his hand.  
"Orcs.." Said Gimli, with a disgusted  
tone.  
Connor walked over to the three warriors, demanding the answers to his  
questions.  
"What were those...monsters?!" He asked with an almost angry  
tone.  
"They are a race called Orcs. They must have followed us here.."  
Explained Aragorn with a slight confusion in his voice.  
"Or we brought them  
here." Legolas replied and looked at Aragorn.  
"What ever they are, we need to  
stop them. Kill them. What ever it takes. They killed many innocent people, and  
I can't let that happen. Not here. Not now. They must leave. Soon." Demanded  
Connor.  
"No doubt they have set up camp not far from here.. We need to  
either kill them all, or somehow bring them back to Middle Earth with us."  
Aragorn replied and placed a hand on his chin.  
"Figure out something quick.  
My brotherhood is far too small to take them all out alone."  
"Who said we  
weren't gonna help?" Replied Gimli, a bit offended.  
"Alright," Connor said  
with a hint of worry laced around his words. "The Fellowship of the Creed it  
is." 


End file.
